Talk:Storage Container/@comment-35891995-20190711084849
It is rumored that these rare containers have a 1% or less than 1% chance of spawning. It is also rumored that if you scan them enough times, Simaris will give you a bp to build your own as a decoration. I've found a few in my time playing this game all by accident. I've found a Reinforced and a rare in the Sargus Ruk assassination within an hour of each other while I was hunting for Orokin cells. Found a rare Grineer container while running a story mission, and a Reinforced Corpus container in a room before starting the Infested Salvage mission. I've stumbled across 2 rare Orokin containers, one doing the weekly ayatan hunt, and one running vaults that came with an ayatan a few rooms later. My advice for hunting these down: - Don't actively look for them. They'll show up when you're looking for something else. - Please, please, PLEASE, do NOT run a sabotage mission or ANY mission with supply caches when hunting these down. You'll confuse the sound so easily and you might either get your hopes up, or ignore a rare container thinking it's a cache! Don't do this! - If you do actively look for them, bring an AOE Frame or weapon like the Ignis or Amprex, and Equinox or Limbo (with high range, medium power and medium efficentcy) and spam their 4th. Gara's Splinter Storm, Valkyr's Paralysis and Nidus' Virulence can also break containers. (Not a good idea if you're looking to scan them first). - Scan the regular containers you find everywhere, until they appear green through the scanner. Then go around (without a Helios) using the scanner and any rare or reinforced that do spawn will show up orange if you haven't already completed the codex entry for them. - Turn your music down to 0. Leave the Master and Special Effects volume at 100 so you can still hear the rare containers, but not the general music. They have a sound radius of 15 meters, so keep your ears op en! You will NOT hear them unless you are within this radius. You may hear them, but not see them. If this is the case, pull out your scanner and look around. If you still can't see them, chances are you are above or below them! Try moving up or down a level if there's on there. If there isn't you might have missed a ledge you never knew about before. - If you're playing in a PUB game, or with a friend(s), let them know you're looking to these containers. If you don't and they like to barge into rooms with no consideration, they might accidentally open a rare container before you can scan it. (This has happened to me, and its the most depressing thing that has happened in-game). Be warned, some PUB players will not give a damn. - Run easy missions like low-level capture or exterminate. The map tiles will be small and easy to explore. Do not run a survival unless you're confident about life-support, or a defence mission. Defence maps don't have much to explore and you won't find anything good. (Exept for the Hydron tile set. It IS possible to find an ayatan in an enemy spawn room, but don't count on it). - If you're looking for Orokin containers, head to the Derelict. The Infested are easy to deal with, and it's classed as a 'Dark Sector' so the spawn chance for these lovely little containers are slightly higher than the average (rumored) 1%. - Don't be so hasty to get to extraction. I know it's a relief when you've completed a mission and can leave, but you may speed past something like an ayatan, medalion or rare container. I found 2 ayatans in places I would have missed if I was speed running my way through missions. - Run Loot Detector or Thief's Wit on your frame, (Primed) Animal Instinct on your sentinel or pet, or even all of them to increase your loot radar on the mini map. This seriously helps to identify anything unusual on the map. An icon that isn't normally there? Might be your rare container. A spot didn't vanish after you nuked the area? Highly likey it's an ayatan. - Just be patient. You'll find one soon. Don't go giving up if you can't find one within 20 missions, or even 100 missions. They are RARE after all. Sorry for the long post! I hope this helps you find all the rare containers and ayatans you could ever want. ^w^ - RNG go with you, Tenno -